My Angel
by Shadow Silver Wolf
Summary: Why is there no one helping her" Harry whispered, handing me a tissue he accio-ed over. "Because no one knows...(Parvati Patil and Harry Potter Fanfiction.) CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You stupid bitch!" another foot connected with my ribs.

"Why couldn't you be a fucking smart and sensible girl!?" I wrapped myself into a tiny little ball as the fists, feet and insults connected with me.

"One day you'll learn that sluts like you aren't loved, they just get used!"

And suddenly the thrashing stopped, footsteps faded, I kept my eyes tightly shut as I sung in a whisper, reassuring myself that I would be okay.

"**Even when your life crumbles**

**Even when you want to die**

**Just don't give up**

**There's no need to cry**

**Tomorrow's another day**

**Soon your angel will come**

**And make things right**

**It'll protect you forever**

**Hold you throughout the night**

**So don't give up**

**Hold your head up high**

**Your angel will be there**

**Every time you cry..." –Your Angel by Shadow Silver Wolf**

Finally after hours passed, I uncurled myself and stumbled over to my cracked mirror.

My face was untouched, however, it was gaunt, dirty and tear-streaked. Lifting up my tattered shirt I sighed, bruised shoeprints were covering most of my pale skin, small fresh cuts on my stomach bled slowly, drop by drop the deep crimson blood crept down onto my torn and filth covered shorts.

The reflection that glared back at me wasn't the Parvati Patil people loved or knew. That Parvati is gone, finished, dead.

"If the old me is dead, then I should change my name..." I murmured, walking around, trying to find what I was looking for.

Finally, I found it, my box. It wasn't like any ordinary wooden box, this box held all my secrets. The design was simple, made of a dark smooth wood, almost black with a pure silver lock, hinges and edges. Inside, it contained my precious wand, my diary containing pictures and memories from my past and finally my most prized possession, my paints and paintbrushes.

I stood before a clean wall and I began to paint.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Parvati! Wake up, please wake up!" a distant voice pleaded, someone was shaking me softly.

"Hrmph…" I managed to groan, rolling onto my back and slightly cracking my eyes open to glare at the voice's owner.

"Padma?" I whispered, lifting my head up to properly face my twin sister.

"Come on we're leaving today!" Padma could barely hold in her excitement.

"Are we leaving for good?" I replied hopefully, adjusting my clothes in an attempt to hide last nights beating.

"After this year, we'll be graduating, there'll be no more parents _and_ we can take out our trust fund today!" my sister squealed, jumping up and down and began searching for something.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go let's go let's go!" Padma bounced around the room, collecting items to stuff into her trunk for the last week of the holidays and school.

"Let's see _she_ go after being battered last night…" I grumbled bitterly, struggling to stand as I begun to pack and get changed into some suitable clothes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where the fuck do you think _you're_ going?" demanded a voice as I entered the kitchen.

"Well speak up you pathetic piece of scum!" my so-called father sneered, standing up to his full height of 6'8", and glaring down at me.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron father." Padma spoke boldly, entering the kitchen followed by our mother, who was carrying both Padma's trunk and broomstick.

"Then let me say goodbye to both of you." Our father, Peter Patil said kindly, kissing the top of my sister's head as our mother, Paullina Patil hugging her tightly.

When Padma was finally released from the embrace, I saw her holding a large bag, presumably filled with Galleons.

"Now Princess Padma, why don't you call the Knight Bus whiles your father and I bid farewell to your sister?" my mother's voice was like icy water, trickling down my back.

I wanted to shout 'Don't leave me' to Padma but I knew as I saw her bouncing off, that is was too late.

"Now we won't be seeing you for a while, _but_ we'll visit…" Peter snarled, his eyes menacingly glinting.

"So what did we tell you to asked Dumbledore?" he continued, grabbing my hair and lugging me over to the kitchen sink.

"To tell him to put me in Ravenclaw?" I whimpered, tears stung my eyes from the unbearable pain.

"Correct. I'm. Surprised. Your. Stupid. Worthless. Gryffindor. Head. Managed. To. Understand. Us." Paullina grunted, talking slowly to emphasis her point.

I couldn't see what she was doing, I was forced to stare at the soapy hot water, knowing what was going to happen next.

'Let's put the Unmarkable Charm on her, people don't know what they can't see, Paullina." That bastard hissed, yanking my head back and forth. My tears fell into the steaming water, disappearing into the massive swirl of bubbles.

"They won't ask questions, but we must be careful, so don't damage her face." My mother insisted, _why is she sticking up for me?_

"Fine, let's just beat her around the stomach then. That always works well." My father spoke like, as if I wasn't there, picking up a frying pan and pushing me onto the marble floor.

"Parvati the Bus is… Aaaarrrrrrrhhhhh!!!!!" Padma yelled right behind the kitchen door as our father hit me repeatedly on my already damaged back and stomach. My body went straight into defensive mode, curling routinely and covering my head with my arms.

"Peter?" my mother smiled sweetly at her husband beating me with her pan.

"I'll be done in a moment darling." He grunted in reply, still mauling me. I was so numb from the pain since my body was used to it.

"No, we'll see her soon, but now I need the pan to make breakfast for you." Paullina chuckled, prying the pan from her husband's grasp and leading him away.

"Well, I _am_ hungry…" Peter muttered thoughtfully, ignoring my existence.

They didn't say goodbye as I stumbled away, dragging my trunk and collecting Padma on the way out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All of at the Leaky Cauldron! Come on we haven't got all day!" the ancient bus driver 'Ernie' yelled, stopping suddenly in front of the old, shabby little pub.

"Thanks." I stuttered, waking up my sister, dragging our trunks and entering the stuffy inn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was midnight before I got to bed. I spent the whole day with Padma, spending at least half of the five-hundred galleons in the bag, our bitch of a mother gave her. We bought bag after bag of clothes, accessories and make-up to hide the bruises and cuts that my wretched excuse for a father gave me.

I collapsed onto the too-soft-to-be-true bed in my new pajamas as a smile played my lips.

_After this year at Hogwarts, I never have to return to the place I'm meant to call home again._ I thought as I drifted into a deep slumber.

DREAM

"Get up you worthless whore!" ordered one figure, kicking me in the process.

"GET UP!" he screamed, I struggled to get to my feet, I didn't look up, my eyes were too busy watching my hands. They were bleeding and I didn't stop it.

"You have shamed your own family! That is betrayal!" hissed another figure, materializing from nowhere. It pointed its thin, withered finger at her.

"No! The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor! I couldn't help it!" I protested, raising my bleeding hands in front of my face.

"The only way to restore honor is for the criminal to die through an honor-killing!" the first figure whispered dangerously, both figures raised their wands and began cursing her.

"Avada—"

END OF DREAM

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed, still thinking I was asleep.

"No…" I whimpered, feeling the beads of sweat on my neck as I tried to catch my breath.

"Parvati, what in Merlin's name is wrong?" Padma said, immediately racing over to my bed.

I glanced quickly around the dilapidated old room, as if to search for the murderous figures.

"Bad dream…" I replied, avoiding my sister's grasps.

"I'll say…I think you woke up half of the people on this floor!" Padma murmured, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Glaring at her, I rolled out of bed, landing onto the floor with a soft thud.

"Hrmph." I groaned, standing up and grabbing my slender wand.

"Where are you going Parvati?" Padma inquired, still seated on my bed, propping her arm onto the flat pillow.

"Walk." I grunted, changing quickly into my black jeans and a loose white tank top.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I wandered through the corridors, I had accio-ed my box and a large canvas to come with me as I tried to find a place to paint. Painting was the only thing that helped me express my pain and feelings publicly. Finally upon entering the empty lounge area I found the perfect spot. A window seat, the moonlight shone in the misty shadows as I sat down and set up my canvas.

"I didn't know you painted?!" whispered a shadow, the human eventually emerging from the darkness.

"You don't know a lot about me Harry." I replied coldly, continuing my base sketch.

"Well Parvati Patil, I can see that you're a great artist…" I could see out of the corner of my eye that Harry was edging closer.

"Look Harry why don't we leave this conversation until the morning?" I sighed, trying to remain calm as Harry noticed my box.

"It's already morning Parvati…" Harry said innocently, I knew he was attempting to get a smile out of me. I saw him reaching out for my box, as anger rose from me, my body jumped into a defending mode.

"Don't even try Harry Potter." I hissed, wand drawn, and stepping between him and my secrets. Now that left us only centimeters apart.

"But you said I didn't know anything about you, so I saw the box that probably held some secrets and so I guess my curiosity got the better of me…" Harry whispered quickly, I knew he was making excuses.

I looked defensively into his eyes, they sparkled mysteriously jade green with tiny flecks of emerald scattered in them. I had never noticed Harry's eyes before like that, even at the Yule Ball when we danced. But of course that was in the Fourth Year, things have changed.

Silence surrounded us as the morning light replaced the moon and the soft fluffy clouds hid the stars. I thought I had to be the one to break the silence but instead, Harry's stomach did it for me. It rumbled loudly as Harry chuckled.

"I don't know about you but I'm famished!" Harry yawned, stepping away from me and smiled cheekily.

My eyebrows rose as I studied him. Harry had grown a lot since our Sixth Year, his hair was blacker and messier than ever but his fringe covered the top of Harry's eyes and framed his face. I noticed beneath the baggy clothes he wore that he's body was now very muscular. _I guess Quidditch had helped him a lot. _

My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Hrmm… Well Miss Patil, judging by your growling stomach I say you're due for a large dose of breakfast!" Harry joked, imitating Madame Promfrey, Hogwarts own school healer.

"What do you have in mind?" I said, smiling.

"Bacon? Eggs? My Place? My treat." Harry replied slyly, holding his arm out like a gentleman. "Why Mr. Potter! You surprise me!" I laughed, it was a weird sensation laughing.

Linking arms with Harry as he led me to his room for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So why don't you eat breakfast in the dining hall?" I inquired, sitting on the enchanted lounge that Harry had extended.

"Have you ever tried their bacon and egg specials?"

I shook my head, sipping my orange juice.

"To save money and time, they transfigured a pig into cooked bacon, not properly of course so each time someone attempts to eat it, the bacon squeals and oinks. Their hens can't lay eggs so the chef steals them off wild Cocktrices, which are green and let off a foul smelling gas and I guess you don't want me talking to you about their orange juice…" Harry exclaimed.

I would've thought he was joking but the seriousness in his tone made me believe it.

"No jokes?" I stared up at Harry, he wore baggy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt that really worked on him.

"Nope. Wizards honor." He replied holding up his right hand mockingly.

"Then I guess I'm glad you're a god cook then. Say where did you learn to cook?" I smiled, watching Harry put down his orange juice.

"At the Dursely's, that's my aunt, uncle and cousin, they hate everything about magic, so they hate me. I guess they kind of made me into some sort of servant, like a house-elf." Harry said thoughtfully, chewing some bacon.

"Really?" I blurted out before I continued eating.

"Yeah." Harry muttered bitterly, I noticed he was staring at me intensely and Harry wasn't moving.

"What do I have egg in my teeth or bacon on my cheek?" I demanded furiously, brushing one hand over my face, checking for anything that should've been in my mouth.

"No that's not it." Harry chuckled before continuing.

"Why did you scream Parvati?" he inquired quietly, his eyes locked with mine.

"Bad dream." I replied just as quiet as he was. We stared into each other's eyes, silence embodied us.

_Was he going to believe me? Does he see through my mask?_ I mentally slapped myself for even opening up to Harry in the first place.

"How about we find Padma?" he whispered, slicing through the silence.

"Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes! Look guys! The _Silver_ Firebolt is out now!" Ron shouted over the bustling crowds.

We were in the Quality Quidditch Supplies Store. Hermione, Ron, Padma, Harry and I were supposedly looking at the Firebolt's better update.

"Shit Ron have you seen the price on this thing?!" Harry yelped, another little child had stepped on his foot.

I decided to stare off into the other shops rather then watching two seventeen-year-old guys drooling over a pile of twigs.

"Harry! Ron! Hello anybody in there? Look since you can't afford it, why bother looking at it? Come on let's get some ice-scream." Hermione ordered, pulling both Harry and Ron over by the ears.

"Hermione has anybody told you, you sound like our mother?" the Weasely twins chimed, joining the group.

"I can't stand this! I'm going!" I shouted but nobody heard me. I guess no one hears you when you're invisible.

I left briskly, Padma was having too much fun with Ron and his friends to be disturbed by my complaining.

After wandering around Diagon Alley aimlessly, I made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron and back to my box.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat there, painting with gentle strokes. No one bothered me, Padma probably hasn't noticed I'm gone yet either and finally after hours of painting, I had finished. I studied the painting carefully, leaving no corner examined.

The portrait was of a girl, well a shadow of a girl, and around her were all her problems and troubles, they almost appeared to be suffocating her. 'Alone, invisible, cold, empty' were just a few that embraced her. I somewhat thought this was kind of like a self-portrait because in the shadows, just like in my dream, there were two figures. They were pointing at the struggling girl.

My fingers traced every area of the painting, the paint was soft and dry, I had used an artist's spell to dry it quickly. Tears slipped through my closed eyes as I remembered my dream, the pain and the past. More tears fell openly onto my top as my hands finally stopped lingering on the portrait and dropped to my side.

I eventually decided to transform the painting to life, like all the paintings in Hogwarts, tapping my wand onto the portrait, I saw the girl struggle against the words, the two figures moaning and pointing as the words changed to different shades of grey.

My breath quickened as an infinite amount of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Who is it?" a voice whispered, slinging their arms around my shoulders softly. Tilting my head slightly, I saw who the voice belonged to.

"Why is there no one helping her?" Harry whispered, handing me a tissue he accio-ed over.

"Because no one knows…" I replied, more tears falling but as the tiny drops of water fell, the tissue absorbed them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Parvati? Parvati? PARVATI?!" murmured an annoying little voice.

"Don't worry, this will wake her up!" another giggled as they muttered a spell.

Suddenly I felt litres of water rush down on me, but the water wasn't warm, it was freezing!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, opening my eyes to see Padma, Ron, Harry and Hermione laughing and rolling on the floor like some sort of insects. A few drops still lingered on my eyelashes as I scowled at the people who were laughing at the situation, who were _laughing_ at _me_.

"Why couldn't you shout in my ear like normal people do? Or maybe shake me a bit?" I coughed, some of the water had slid down my throat causing me to choke.

Finally they got up and grinned sheepishly at me, I couldn't help but glare at them even more that I was.

"We did and you still didn't wake up so Padma suggested we pour water on you." Ron shrugged, acting as if nothing happened.

"It didn't have to be _cold_ water!" I protested, watching the interaction between my evil twin and Harry's best friend.

"Well it was. Anyway, we're going really soon to the London Station, for you know, the Hogwart's Express, so you better get changed and _be_ ready." Hermione sighed, I guess nobody else picked up the annoyance in her voice.

_That girl is getting on my nerves…_

"How about this: You guys leave so I can finally get changed? I'm freezing to death here." I hissed, getting out of my drenched bed and ushering them all out.

_Thank Merlin they woke me up, that horrid dream keeps coming back to me! _

_But didn't you want them to leave you alone? You know they're all so nosy!_

_Shut up!_

In the end I decided to pack and changed into a tight black hoodie jumper with casual army green pants. I couldn't care less for fashion today, actually I think I've gone off fashion completely. I summoned my box, I shrunk my painting and hid both in my trunk while I grabbed my Discman, laughing when I remembered when I got last year.

FLASHBACK

"Merry Christmas Parvati!" Hermione squealed, handing over the small box wrapped in gold and red paper.

"What is it?" I inquired, studying the present carefully.

"It's a Discman. Here I'll show you how to play muggle music…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Dragging my trunk downstairs, I exited the Leaky Cauldron, thinking of ways to not see my parents this year.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Parvati! Oh my God it's been like totally forever!!!" my best friend, Lavender Brown shrieked. She was hugging me so hard that I was suffocating and my bruises felt like they were on fire.

"Hello Lavender. It's nice to see you but can I breathe?" I choked, pulling myself out of Lavender's embrace.

"Yeah like okay!"

_Even though Lavender was my best friend, she still is such a ditz._

"So. Did _you_ have a Holiday Fling?!" Lavender giggled, sitting down on the compartment seat opposite me.

"I had none." I said bluntly, looking at the window.

"What?!" she whispered, looking somewhat like a stunned mullet.

"None." I repeated slowly.

"Oh. My. God. Parvati Patil, what's happened to you?! I like totally hooked up with like several guys in the first three weeks!" Lavender gasped, fiddling with her hair.

"Look, Lavender, why don't you go find some guys like Seamus or Dean?" I sighed, staring out the compartment window.

It didn't take Lavender long to decide who she was going to accompany for the rest of the trip.

"Okay then bye!" and with that, my 'best-friend' skipped off to annoy some other poor person.

_I pity any guy who Lavender meets… she's so damn perky and ditzy…_

Sighing, I opened my trunk to reveal layers of school clothes and supplies. I slipped my hands in to find what I was looking for.

After minutes of unraveling and searching, I came across my 'Discman' and CD case. I smiled, selecting a muggle's song called 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera and turned it right up, drowning all of the shrieks, chatter and reuniting that seeped into the compartment. Closing my eyes carefully, I listened to the music's slow and reassuring voice as it eased the pain. Gradually, I slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Don't look at me Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed**

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down

**Don't you bring me down today...**

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay  
And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

**-Christina Aguilera's song "Beautiful"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to the sound of my Discman beeping.

"Damn, batteries dead." I grumbled, removing the headphones from my ears.

"Well at least we didn't have to pour water on you this time!"

I turned to see Harry grinning at me, like some idiot who's won the Wizard Lotto.

"You didn't have to last time either…" I yawned rudely, standing up to stretch. Without giving it a second thought, I pulled my arms above my head and Harry jumped in shock from the sight that he saw.

"What the hell happened Parvati?!" he hissed, his voice edged with worry. I remained silent under his stare.

_It couldn't be! The famous Harry Potter is actually worried…about me!?_

"Please. Let me have a look…please?" Harry pleaded, advancing closer to me.

_Why does he care? _I thought wondrously, staring at his puppy-dog face, slowly giving in.

"Fine. Let's all look at Parvati then…" I groused sarcastically, slightly lifting up my shirt to reveal the marks.

Harry's eyes lingered on the bruises silently, as if he was pondering something quite perplexing.

"Was that girl, in your painting… you?" Harry whispered, brushing the scabbed cuts with his fingertips, they felt like a soft wind flowing passed the wounds.

"There you are Harry! We've been looking for you everywhere! Oh, hello Parvati." Hermione interrupted, entering the compartment followed closely by Ron, Dean Seamus and Neville.

"Um hey guys…hi Hermione." Harry nodded to each of them who returned the greeting, Harry shifted uneasily.

"Hi…" I mumbled, dropping my shirt to hide my scars, cuts and bruises from Harry's friends.

"How were your summers?" Harry inquired to no one unparticular. I thought he just wanted to stop the awkward silence that arose when they barged in, not bothering to knock. Stupid, _dim-witted people…_

All of a sudden everyone around me began yelling at Harry to tell him about their two-month holidays. The noise continually rose, like a stampeding herd of animals coming closer. I was shoved carelessly into the corner of one side while the merry group of friends chattered loudly. I was invisible, like always. I thought I would get used to being alone, cold and shunted away, but I'm not.

Like previous times over the summer, I turned to the little song that kept me waiting for my angel to come and save me.

"**Even when your life crumbles**

**Even when you want to die**

**Just don't give up**

**There's no need to cry**

**Tomorrow's another day**

**Soon your angel will come**

**And make things right**

**It'll protect you forever**

**Hold you throughout the night**

**So don't give up**

**Hold your head up high**

**Your angel will be there**

**Every time you cry…" –Your Angel by Shadow Silver Wolf.**

No one heard me sing, no one saw me wipe away my tears and as I got up, I thought no one saw me leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked silently through the long hallway, passing many loud and happy friends and family.

"Stupid people, stupid happiness and stupid damn families…" I hissed softly, glaring straight ahead of me and trudging forward, ignoring the peals of laughter erupting from another group huddled closely together in small compartment.

I finally arrived at the bathrooms, I quickly walked over to the very end cubicle and locked myself tightly in.

"Why the hell did I tell him? I'm such an idiot! Damn it! Damn everything!" I muttered bitterly, kicking the cubicle door so hard it rattled unstably on its hinges.

"Parvati are you in here?" a familiar voice called, I knew it was Harry.

_Why is he always trying to find out where I've gone and talk to me?_

I didn't speak up, didn't want to be found at the moment.

_I wonder when he'll give up?_ I thought, sitting on the toilet with its seat down, watching the tiny crack between the floor and this cubicles door for any signs of Harry's sneakers.

"Parvati, talk to me, I know you're hear, some Ravenclaws saw you come in!" Harry called again, knocking on random doors.

"Damn those bloody Ravenclaws, why can't they mind their own business?" I muttered angrily, fear rising from within me.

"Fine," Harry sighed,

"Parvati, if you ever need to talk…you know where to look." He murmured, barely being heard over the stampeding second years racing down the hallway.

The footsteps faded and I was finally left alone, pity we were already at Hogmeade's Station.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" boomed Albus Dumbledore, the ancient Headmaster before he started his long speech on basic rules.

Sighing, I fiddled with my fork as I absently glanced at Harry. He had been eyeing me off ever since we entered the Great Hall, Harry had even sat next to me. I watched him carefully, he was also barely listening to the monotone drone of Dumbledore. Closing my eyes softly, I placed my fore-head onto the hard wooden table, its oak wood scent comforted me, almost like my box does.

"Oi we can eat now you know! Hey are you alright?" inquired a little voice as somebody poked me in the shoulder.

"I know we can eat, but isn't it an option, whether to eat or not? Oh and I'm perfectly fine so mind your own business!" I snarled, looking up to see a tiny first year beside me.

"Hey don't worry Parvati, she didn't know okay?" Harry whispered, his voice actually soothed me.

"Now come on, I know you're hungry, try some lamb chops they aren't that bad…" Harry continued, leaning over to slide some of his lamb onto my empty plate.

"They can't be that good…" I grumbled, picking up my cutlery just as a gust of wind swiftly darted through and I caught the delicious scent of lamb.

"Fine." I pretended to pout before beginning to nibble at the food on my golden plate and meeting the satisfactory approval from Harry.

"They were… alright. Not as good as the breakfast you make though…" I said, directing my response towards Harry.

"You cooked breakfast for _Parvati_ and not for Ron and me?!" Hermione inquired rudely, it almost sounded like she owned him, kind of like the Dursely's did.

"You guys were asleep…" Harry began, _'please don't let him tell them what else happened, especially what happened on the train!'_ I silently pleaded, my eyes cast upon the boy-who-lived with a begging stare.

"Okay…oh sh! Dumbledore's going to make an announcement!" Hermione cut in, staring intensely up at the old wizard.

"May I have your attention." silence fell as Professor Dumbledore tapped his goblet.

"Now that everyone had ate and drunk their fill, I would like to introduce the new Hogwarts Heads. The new Head Boy from Slytherin," a large groan erupted.

"is Draco Malfoy." A polite applause issued from the green and silver table.

"And from Gryffindor the new Head Girl is Hermione Granger." Dumbledore was barely heard over the loud cheers, whistles and stamping feet bursting out from our table.

Frankly, I didn't care about the new Heads or anything else really. Silently watching the food and Pumpkin Juice disappear, I didn't notice the thunderous rumbles echoing around the Hall, sighing, I slouched lower and my thoughts drifted to the emerald-eyed seventh year that was, at the moment, clapping enthusiastically and cheering for Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later, after dinner and all of the younger years had gone to bed, I sat in the closest chair to the fire. Staring into the dying embers, the conversations faded and eventually I tuned them all out. After a while my eyes began to droop, the crackling sounds of the fire became almost like a lullaby.

"Go to bed if you're tired Parvati…" somebody whispered, yawning softly.

"Mmm…" I murmured, my eyelids feeling like lead as the gradually closed over my eyes.

"Parvati come on let's get you to bed." The voice insisted as I felt someone picked me up and carried me away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up suddenly to the sound of shouting.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in our dorm Parvati?!"

My eyes shot open to see a very red-faced Ron, a confused Dean, Seamus covering himself and Neville standing over me with only their boxes on.

"What?!" I muttered, immediately looking away from them. An awkward silence broke out as nobody really knew what to do.

"Oh sorry for waking you guys, I kind of forgot to tell you Parvati was sleeping here tonight…" Harry interrupted.

"Whoa Harry, you're the man!" Dean gasped, seeming proud of the blushing Boy-Who-Lived.

"What are you talking about Dean? Oh… NO we didn't Dean!" I shrieked, ripping off the ruby and gold sheets and standing up, outraged that he had accused me off sleeping with Harry.

"Well everyone who asleep, you were laying uncomfortably on one of the seats, I didn't want you have a sore neck or a damaged back so I carried you up here, because you see, guys can't go up to the Girl's Dorm because of this weird spell…" Harry answered simply, shrugging and sending me a tired smile.

"Then where did you sleep?" Seamus inquired, looking from me-to-Harry-to-the-bed in disbelief.

"On the spare mattress in the corridor…" Harry said, chuckling softly, he too was in his boxes. They were Gryffindor colours, a large golden Lion with a ruby red background.

_Harry doesn't look to bad in boxes_…

"Umm… Thanks Harry." I said, exiting the boy's dorm and entering the girl's bathroom, accio-ing fresh robes and under clothes to come in behind me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bath, was the size of a small swimming pool, was being filled with hot water and strawberry bubbles. Steam surrounded me as I peeled off yesterday's clothes and dipped into the strawberry scented water.

My cuts stung as I washed over them, one or two seemed to be serious but the rest were almost scratches. I knew my father didn't scratch me, maybe my mother had enchanted the smooth marble into rough, uneven granite just to destroy me even further.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have a nice bath dear? I always thought you could solve all your troubles with a nice soak in bubbles." The bathroom mirror wheezed, clambering out of the bathtub as I grabbed a nearby towel and drying my body and hair.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you?" the mirror inquired.

"Nothing happened. It's none of your business anyway." I snapped, I hate it when people or enchanted objects are nosy.

"That's what everyone says honey and it's never true…" the mirror sighed.

"Well I don't care what everyone says, not even Harry." I snarled, dragging a comb through my black hair and pulling it back into a loose pony tail at the nape of my neck.

"Well, it seems like you do care what he thinks, since you mentioned him in major denial." She replied, chuckling softly at her observation.

"Are all mirrors nosy, or is it just you?" I scorned, throwing a dreadfully nasty glare at my reflection.

"Well, not all mirrors are enchanted and most are really nosy just like me."

"Hrmm, well I guess I can't escape the conversations when I'm in here…What's your name anyway?"

"Daniela but everyone just calls me Dani. You can too, if you want to dear."

"Alright, nice to meet you Dani but I've got to go, Breakfast is almost finished and I need to eat." I turned to exit before hearing the mirror, Daniela call after me.

"Nice to meet you to honey!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Everybody was at breakfast, even though it was almost over, they weren't eating anymore, well not really. They were just being bloody happy.

I caught snatches of conversations on the way to the Gryffindor Table, all was just rubbish though. I didn't know where I was going to sit because last night, Harry was just curious about my 'injuries' so I guess I'll sit at the very end, where nobody looks.

"Parvati? There you are!" one voice called it sounded tired and busy.

_But who would want you?_

_I don't know…_

I saw Hermione marching up and waving something in one hand and a stack of others in her other hand.

_Great, miss know-it-all Hermione is now coming up to me to probably order me around-just fucking great._

"Timetables." That's all Hermione said to me, I must admit I was a bit upset, I did want somebody to at least have a little conversation with-even if it was a bossy Head Girl.

I quickly glanced along mine, the corners of my mouth tugged at my lips, almost making a smile. Potions, then Transfiguration for the morning, Harry couldn't talk to me in **those** lessons.

_I guess I will live through this morning then!_ One thought said brightly.

I thought back to when I met Dani the mirror, remembering what she had said to me.

FLASHBACK

"Well I don't care what everyone says, not even Harry." I snarled, dragging a comb through my black hair and pulling it back into a loose pony tail at the nape of my neck.

"Well, it seems like you do care what he thinks, since you mentioned him in major denial." She replied, chuckling softly at her observation.

END OF FLASHBACK

_What did Dani mean exactly? I did want somebody to talk to, but is that somebody, Harry?_

_Are you kidding me? Harry's just worried like anyone would be if you showed them your marks!_

_But he seems more concerned then normal…_

_That's because he's the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry was practically born to be concerned about other people too._

Shaking my head softly, I stood and left the Great Hall and making my way down to the dungeons. I didn't care if I was early, I just wanted to get away from the happiness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey why are you here so early Parvati?" another unknown voice said in an undertone.

'Who is it? If you're just here to taunt me get lost!" I hissed, my eyes darting from the doorway to the shadows and back.

_I wonder if I could hide before they come in?_

_No you've already distinguished that you're here!_

"Harry, and why would I taunt a friend?" he assured, entering the darkened entranceway to the dungeons.

_Harry called me his friend? Am I alive or is this true? Somebody cares enough about me to call me their friend?_

"Hello Harry." I murmured delicatelyentwining my fingers together before undoing them and beginning again.

"So I hope you didn't get too much of a shock this morning…" Harry laughed nervously, sitting beside me against the wall, on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that anyway, if I had a sore back in the morning it would've been my responsibility, not yours." I rolled my eyes and adjusted my sitting position.

"Can't I do a good deed for the fair lady?" Harry joked.

"You did another deed after you put me to bed?" I smile slightly at his jest.

"No, the fair lady of Gryffindor has always been you." Harry whispered. I barely heard it over the bell.

"What about the Head Girl, Hermione?" I wondered out loud in awe, I can't believe he complimented me like that.

Before he could answer a crowd of Gryffindors followed by a bunch of Slytherins entered the scene, causing Harry to jump up, just in time for Ron and Hermione to burst in.

"Class you may enter…" Snape snapped, I guess he wasn't happy this morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the class dragged on, everybody took notes and eventually was paired up. I was paired up with Ron this time and as I was busy cutting the knotgrass when Ron slipped me a note, whispering in a hushed tone.

"It's from Harry."

"Thanks." I replied, unfolding the note and skimming over the contents:

It said:

'What about her?'

I looked back just in time to catch Harry staring at me, curiosity pumped through my veins and I wondered about Hermione and what Harry had said about her.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I caught her eye as she looked back, I don't know why but some weird force always drew me to Parvati's eyes, but a quick jabbed in the ribs from Hermione pulled me out of the trance.

"Pay attention Harry you almost poured **three** beetle eyes in!" Hermione said in a worried turn.

I merely grunted in response, Hermione was being very controlling since we greeted her on the front step of number twelve Grimmauld place. She's almost trying to make Ron and me to bow down at her every move-weird. Even her habit to worry about everyone had stepped up a few notches, making her sound more irritating than concerned.

I felt helpless when I thought about Parvati with all those bruises and scratches. I never expected her to receive those injuries in an accident, I think she must be beaten by somebody, _but who in their right mind would beat somebody as wonderful as Parvati Patil?_

I again, glanced over at the girl who had been in my thoughts every waking moment, subconsciously or consciously, her hair was like fine black silk that Aunt Petunia had bought to make her new dress and Parvati's skin was pale, not as pasty as Malfoy's, but it seemed to retain a small glow around it. The glow, that I guess only I could see, made Parvati's seem angelic but the word's that I heard her sing in the cabin made her sound like a wounded shadow.

My feelings made me think of a muggle song that I heard Dudley's radio play a few weeks back, before he sat on it, I couldn't remember the title or who it was by, but the lyrics stuck to me.

**Push it out  
fake a smile  
Avert disaster  
just in time  
I need a drink  
cause in a while  
Worthless answer from friends of mind  
It's dumb to ask, cool to ignore  
Girls possess me, but they're never mine  
I made my entrance, avoided hazards  
Checked my engine, I fell behind**

I fell behind

She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm a fucking boy

Remember when I was in the grocery store  
now's my time  
Lost the words, lost my nerve, lost the girl, left the line  
I would wish upon a star, but that star, it doesn't shine  
So read my book with a boring ending  
A short story of a lonely guy

I fell behind

She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm a fucking boy

She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm still just a stupid worthless boy

**-Story of a Lonely Guy by Blink 182**

"Harry? Come on we've got to go to Transfiguration, McGonagall will dock points if we're late again!" Ron interrupted me as the lyrics had finished in my head, he pulled me off my seat as I collected my things and left the dungeons.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

PARVATI'S P.O.V.

After Transfiguration I walked on the edges of the Gryffindor Seventh Year crowd to the Great hall for lunch, I already had a Potions essay and Transfiguration homework to keep me awake all night so there goes my night of sleep.

As I sat down an owl flew over me before it landed right beside my lasagna. The nocturnal bird was acting nearly angrily towards the Gryffindors surrounding me. It knocked over goblets and pecked hands. Seeing the familiar mark imprinted on the envelope, it all came together. I dismissed my family owl and hurried out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

_What do they want? It's only been a few days since I had seen them! Bloody hell I am going to die…_

"Parvati are you alright?"

_Shit._

I shuffled my feet, preparing to run for it but a softly hand fell onto my shoulder. Harry's breath was on the back of my neck, making the very hairs stand up on end. With his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't escape now, even if I had wanted to.

"Parvati you're so pale, what's wrong?" Harry asked again, this time he turned me around to face him.

Those jade eyes were filled with deep worry and concern, each tiny fleck of forest green flickered in the dim glow that each torch gave off as his brow furrowed curiously. I suddenly realized that I had butterflies fluttering around inside of me, I don't know why though, it's just Harry.

"Never mind Harry…everything's fine…" I replied in a hushed tone. Shrugging, him off I ran up several flights of stairs, I knew he was following me but I kept on running, the letter was still in my grasp but I made myself think that I wasn't running away from Harry, but from my parents.

Suddenly I came to a halting thud, against someone's torso and I found myself sprawled on the stone cold floor. My breath was ragged and rapid, my hands trying to find some solid ground to hoist myself up but since I was sweating allover, including my hands, it was nearly impossible.

"Why Miss Patil why aren't you at lunch? Hear let me help you." I recognized the voice, it was Dumbledore helping me up onto my feet.

_Dumbledore knows my name?_

_Weird._

"Umm I'm not hungry?" I managed to stutter, looking at a small stone face on the floor and once again I found myself shuffling my feet shyly.

"Miss Patil, I believe young Mr. Potter is racing down here so I believe you should be on your way." And as simply as that, he dismissed me as I sprinted towards my Gryffindor Room.

In the Gryffindor Common, I sat there, staring at the crumpled letter engraved with my family's emblem with a deep, saddening feeling of dread. Tears built up in my eyes, slipped down my cheeks as my fingers traced over the blue delicate emblem that is surely going to cause me great pain.

As soon as my fingers touched the candle wax the letter unraveled itself and change colour-It was an actual Howler. The flaming red Howler opened itself and a magnified, ice cold voice echoed throughout the warm, red and gold room.

"Next Hogmeade's visit, noon, be there Parvati, same place."

"My mother could always do wonders with her voice, I wonder which voice she'll do next." I wondered out loud, sarcastically, throwing myself onto the nearest couch and curling myself up in a huddled mess. Anxious about my parents visit to Hogmeade's.

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

"Harry you shouldn't be running in the passageways. I suggest you return to your respective place on the Gryffindor Table." Dumbledore said, smiling softly at me as we met each other halfway on the forth floor stairs.

"But Professor-"

"Harry, Miss Patil has received a letter, don't you think she deserves some privacy?" Dumbledore interrupted me, it was really getting annoying with everyone interrupting me and preventing me talking to Parvati.

"Alright Professor, I'll go down to lunch soon." I mumbled reluctantly, turning back towards the pathway leading to the Great Hall.

I looked behind me to check if Dumbledore was watching before racing to the Library and towards the nearest fireplace. All of the fireplaces in the school had a separate floo network to the rest of England so you could only travel inside of Hogwarts, except when someone changes it personally, which was kind of unlikely.

Grabbing some of the ancient floo powder from its pot, I threw it hard into the embers of the low fire but before I could jump into the now violent shade of green blazing fire, someone grabbed the back of my robes and tugged me back.

"Harry! What are you doing? Thank Merlin you're here, I need to tell you something before I tell Ron." Hermione shushed in her usual bossy tone, she still was dragging me over to her desk, which was completely covered in numerous books about her boring subjects.

"You know very well that in section seventeen-forty, part X, line seventy-nine, that the rules clearly state that you cannot use the Hogwarts floo network-"

"-Unless it is of utmost importance. Yeah, yeah, I **know** Hermione but it was important." I finished for her, imitating her know-it-all tone.

"Oh yeah like it was last time?"

"Yes, you knew Snape was coming down the hall when we came in from practice a little dirty-"

"A little!? Filch took weeks to clean that mud and dirt off the entrance way rugs!"

"So? You could have let us use the floo network to race upstairs before Snape dock one hundred points of Gryffindor!" I snapped, Hermione never listens to reason.

"Look, before you open your mouth at probably yell at me by saying it was our own fault, I want to say this: This actually was important Hermione, just because it isn't about you, doesn't mean it's not important." And with that thrown in her open-mouthed face, I left in a silent run heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

**PARVATI'S P.O.V.**

_Unfortunately, I've got to go to my parents meeting._

_But you'll get beaten because you have forgotten to ask Dumbledore for a change in houses._

_You're parents will pull you out of the school like they have threatened so many times during your summers. _

_I don't want to go to Ravenclaw though; they all think I'm some dim-witted idiot who was sent to the 'pathetic' Gryffindor House._

Sighing, I left my thoughts at the back of my mind as I climbed the stair to my little domain filled with other giggly seventh year girls.

When I reached my trunk I pulled out my box and another canvas, making my way down to the window seats of the Gryffindor Common Room and setting up just like I did at the Leaky Cauldron all those long nights ago.

I sat there drawing my base sketch before layering it with creamy-whites and yellowish paints. I was painting the angel that would save me, My Angel. In the painting/ sketch My Angel was carrying me in his arms, there was no face, and this is because I have no idea if what my angel looks like or that he exists or not.

"Hello Parvati." A soft whisper spoke from behind. I turned to see who it was and to my surprise it was-

"Hello Hermione." I replied, returning to paint the edges of the feathers near the curve of his neck.

"Can I tell you a secret, you're the only one I can turn to and I'm afraid to go to Ron or Harry." She inquired, my heart fluttered at the sound of Harry's name, I don't know why it did this though, and it was bizarre.

"Umm sure, let me guess you want to tell me why you've been acting like a bossy, know-it-all person ever since you were born?" I mocked her, but a wave of guilt knocked me over mentally and I immediately apologized.

"Ouch I deserve that, no need to apologize. However, it's something far from that and well, I need some help to you know break the news to Harry and Ron…" Hermione whimpered sympathetically.

"Alright, you might as well tell me then, what is the 'news'?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What are you serious?" I repeated for the seventh time, blinking slowly at Hermione.

"Umm yeah how do you think Harry and Ron will take it?" Hermione gulped nervously, shifting uncomfortably in her seat beside my canvas and paints.

"Apart from probably yelling, going insane and over-reacting they'll be fine." I replied, sarcasm seeped through my words.

"That's what I thought, but they have a right to know, being my best friends of course…"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Hermione was on the brink of tears, or worse, a full blown sobbing fit. I had never practically liked her, but right now I could see that it wasn't her fault that she was a bossy, know-it-all, goody-two-shoes, Hermione was just being Hermione.

"Umm don't worry, in time they'll accept it and when they do, they'll probably accept him too." I offered softly, it was the closest thing to comforting her.

"You saw how Ron reacted to Victor Krum at the Yule Ball, he called it, 'dating the enemy' or something like that! So how am I meant to get Harry and Ron to accept my new boyfriend?" the dam walls burst open, tears slid down the Head Girl's cheeks and continued down the nape of her neck. Suddenly, compassion flooded me as I leaned over and patted her softly on her back.

"Look when they see how happy you two are together, both of them will get over the whole 'evil' thing." I whispered in kind of like the same tone Harry hushed with me.

"How will they get over it? I mean, I'm kind of dating Draco Malfoy here!" Hermione wailed pathetically, sobbing hysterically.

A bell unexpectedly echoed through the Common Room, the afternoon classes were beginning in a few minutes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I had managed to convince Hermione to come to Advance Herbology after lunch; it was odd how Hermione's problem managed to make me forget about my own until I was in the middle of listening to Professor Sprout's lecture on Fern Flowers which apparently ate muggle ferns and resembled furry flowers with jagged teeth.

"Now the Fern Flowers were originally formed in Rowena Ravenclaws large flora collection, they had been passed down from each Ravenclaw prefect to the next and so on..." Professor Sprout said, swatting away the occasional fly hovering around her soft flyaway hair.

_Shit I forgot about that bloody letter…_

_What am I going to do?_

_Something obviously…_

_Thank you for pointing out the obvious…_

_No problem_

"Now break off into pairs and pull on your Dragon Hide gloves, we need their essence extracted for Madame Promfrey's Pepper Up Potions, you will need to squeeze it out of the little cut that has previously been made… Collect the essence in these vials and hand them up to me at the end of the lesson." Sprout continued, indicating the equipment on the front table.

I sat there, wondering whether anyone in this class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindor would actually pick me as their partner until someone came up behind me and tap me on the shoulder rudely. I spun around on my seat to face my twin sister.

"Yes Padma?" I refrained from letting myself snarl at her, because, well our parents adored her and we were exactly alike, although they hated me.

_Stupid, perfect Padma, why can't they understand that the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor, I didn't ask it to?_

"I'm not pairing with you." She replied bluntly, _so much for sisterly love…_

"Why would you anyway? It's not like our parents aren't forcing us to." I hissed, I felt my whole body tense up.

_When I needed her, she was there, but I need her now and she's pushing me away…it must be the Ravenclaw in her…_

_Now it's because our parents forbade her to talk to you…_

_So?_

"Do you want to pair up?" Harry said, breaking off my chain line thoughts, I hadn't even noticed my sister walk off.

"Umm sure Harry…" I answered, shifting slightly to make more room for him as Harry carefully sat down and placed a Fern Flower in front of me.

"I guess we're supposed to squeeze the stuff from here…" Harry said, showing the small cut under a fuzzy green leaf.

"Hrmm…" I wasn't really paying attention, looking around the room I saw Hermione with some random Ravenclaw, probably avoiding Ron and Harry, and Ron was unfortunately paired with my sibling, flirting indiscreetly and ignoring the plant that was nibbling on his robe sleeve.

"Parvati, can I ask you something?" Harry inquired, dropping his voice into a low hoarse whisper.

"You already did Harry, now come on, this stupid plant won't let me get any of its bloody essence out of it!" I he was going to ask me about my letter, I won't let him bring it up if I can help it.

"But-" Harry began.

"It is a few minutes before the end of class, pass up your vials and if Madame Promfrey is satisfied with the amount collected, then there will be no homework for this week." Sprout ordered casually, removing her gloves and placing everyone's vials into a large box.

Harry didn't get another chance after that, as soon as the bell had run I ran to Divination and purposely sat in the closest spot next to our professor to avoid him. Firenze was still teaching us though; Professor Trelawney had decided to retire from her teaching job because of the 'fading Seer ability due to old age'. In my opinion, she had never had the talent, I can't even believe that I thought she did in my third, forth and fifth year.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the day of the Hogmeade's trip, everyone was ecstatic, with the exception of me of course. The feeling of dread and horrid memories surrounded me and I hardly had enough courage to climb out of bed. Another letter had come, confirming my fears if I hadn't come to 'greet' my parents, I would pack my bags and return home. So I basically had no choice, but to go.

"Make sure you're back by curfew children, otherwise expect Hagrid or myself to personally collect you and undoubtedly suspend you." McGonagall warned the large crowd which waited eagerly to be dismissed.

"You may go…" she said, allowing everyone to go down to Hogmeade's

I stood on the edge of it all, wearing a red tank top, covered by a black zip-up hooded jacket and light blue jeans. I decided to come prepared for this beating, my black backpack contained various potions and bandages to help tend to the wounds after my parents had left. Feeling determined, I began walking towards the alleyway behind the Hog's Head, where I was to meet surely, another frying-pan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why haven't we received a letter from Albus Dumbledore that you had changed houses yet?" Peter Patil hissed, punching me again in the stomach.

"I don't know!" I managed to gasp, coughing up another couple drops of blood. I knew several of my ribs had broken and more bruises were sure to appear once I had gotten back to the castle.

"That's why you're in Gryffindor, you don't know anything!" Paullina shrieked, kicking my back once again.

Tears stung my eyes, I refused to cry out in pain, I refused to reply and so they continued pounding me until I felt like I was a lump of bloody pulp.

"This isn't working Peter; let's take it up a notch."

"Yes, the bitch is still not obeying; I bet she hasn't even gone to Dumbledore yet." My father replied knowingly, I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for even more pain.

"Will this do on her?" my mother inquired, nudging my trembling body with her sharp high-heel shoe.

"The whip? Well I don't know, why don't you try it?" he laughed evilly.

_They're going to kill me, I just know it!_

_Don't worry your Angel will come soon…_

_How do you know?_

A sudden audible crack was heard before searing pain lashed out on my side, the leather whip snapped and bit me, wearing me down even further, the stinging pain pumped through my veins and throbbed like mad in my head, I felt like I was on fire, but when I smelt the smoke, I knew I was.

_They lit the leather whip on fire and decided to whip me with it… Oh Merlin I **am** going to die._

I couldn't take the scorching pain any longer, a strangled cry slipped from my lips. All I was thinking about was that I was going to die and nobody would care.

"I think she's had enough for now, come now Paullina let's leave before this pile of crap dies." Peter Patil suggested. I barely heard him because my mind was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Hearing two faint pops I managed to open my eyes in an attempt to locate my bag full of medicine. It lay tattered and torn in the mud and slime; no one was around to hear me moan as I dragged myself across the alleyway and open the slightly charred backpack.

Before I could reach the Pepper Up Potion I slipped deeper into unconsciousness, I heard someone yell my name loudly.

My Angel has come.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Parvati what happened to you? Here, drink this!" an urgent voice pleaded somewhere near me, suddenly I felt someone pry open my mouth and tip a bitter liquid down my throat.

My throat stung intolerably after I had finally drank ever last drop that was forced-fed into me, it felt like my body wasn't there, it was that numb. Cracking my eyes open slightly, I managed to see a shadowy figure leaning over me, I was cradled in his arms as he continually kept on wrapping bandages around my bruised stomach.

I opened my mouth to speak but was met with one of his forefingers, I was meant to say 'who are you?' but all that slipped from my mouth was a few incoherent words.

"Tell me who did this and I'll kill them Parvati, I really will…" he angrily murmured, his finger lingering on my lips.

"Don't." I gasped bluntly. I didn't want my parents to find out that I had told someone about this, they would do more than just 'punish' me then.

I couldn't help it, tears burst forth, dribbling down my cheeks at the prospect of my parents damaging me more than just a burning leather whip.

The snarling wind snapped at my bare skin in the rips of my blue jeans and red tank top, my black jacket had been removed during the mauling and torture session. I shivered violently but sweat broke out on my forehead and back.

"Why shouldn't I? Someone like Dumbledore aught to bloody know who did this. Please tell me…"

My body, now being revived properly, wasn't numb like the last few minutes, now the pain had come. The voice faded in and out, just like an old radio stuck in static, as I slipped just like before, onto the fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness. I knew I had lost too much blood; my cuts this time were deeper than ever, my bruises now shaded into a violent shade of bluish-purple and stung like I still was being licked by the flames.

And with that I slowly dropped off that line, falling further into a shadowy nothingness.

………………………….HARRY'S P.O.V………………………………………………………………….

There was blood everywhere.

On the ground it was spattered over the dirt and mud like tiny droplets of rain, it was dry and shattered, like blood red glass broken into millions of pieces. My jade green shirt and casual black jeans were both absorbing the blood and dirt that rubbed off the pale girl that lay in my arms.

I cradled her gently, wrapping her deep wounds with the bandages that were in Parvati's bag. It was like she **knew** this was going to happen to her, when I found her, she had almost reached her black backpack filled with medical supplies. Parvati's silky black hair was spread out and messily framed her tear-streaked face and I finally noticed a large smear of mud across her face, from her ear to her jaw line.

Suddenly, glancing again at the pulp of Parvati, I had an impulsive wave of nausea, I even felt my breakfast and last nights dinner at the back of my throat again, but this time it had been already digested.

Shifting away from the catalyst of my queasiness, I regurgitated it all up, the bitter taste smarted my throat, tongue and lips, after wiping away the leftovers on my mouth I eventually returned to Parvati.

I wiped away the streaks off fallen tears and the smeared grime off her tired, gaunt face as she restlessly stirred again, fluttering her eyelids open, revealing her glowing orbs. They seemed unfocused and vague, my heart quickened and I mentally slapped myself.

_I am meant to help her now; she needs me now to tend to her wounds not look into her eyes!_

_But you wanted to, didn't you? You didn't get much of a chance at the Yule Ball as well…_

_Quiet!_

"Don't tell anyone, nobody…" the words escaped from Parvati's lips in a feathery whisper.

"But-" I began, before being cut off.

"Please. Please do not let anybody know about this, not Dumbledore, not McGonagall, not even Harry…"

The words shocked me to my core; didn't she know that I was and still is Harry?

_She's still dazed and dizzy, that's all…_

_But Parvati doesn't know, what happens if she thinks somebody else helped her and then she leaves me for him?_

_Parvati Patil wasn't with you to begin with…_

"I won't. I promise. Can you get back to school by yourself or do you need help?" I inquired bluntly, staring down at the now sitting girl before me.

_If she doesn't know it is me, then I won't tell her…_

"Ye- yes I th-think s-s-so…C-can y-y-you just help-p me-e up?" she mumbled dolefully, collecting the excess bandages and vials to place into her midnight black backpack.

"Okay Parvati, I won't tell Dumbledore, McGonagall or even Harry…" I replied, lifting the frail girl up onto her feet and hiding my face in the shadows.

"Thank you, can I just ask you something?" Parvati asked, her eyes trying to find my face in the dimmed sunlight rays.

"Like you said before, you already did Parvati, you already did." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

This time she remained silent, just like our surroundings, I had never felt as helpless before, watching her quietly exiting onto the busy Hogmeade's street and making her way back to Hogwarts. She pulled on her jacket, repaired the torn and tattered material as she glanced back into the alley before disappearing into the large stream of students that were making their own way back to our school.

I waited for a few minutes before strolling casually out of the backstreet, joining the crowds on the edges as I continued to ponder on why someone would want to hurt the fair lady of Gryffindor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………. PARVATI'S P.O.V……………………………………………………………..

I reached the Gryffindor Tower just in time, it was five o'clock and I felt like I was going to die of exhaustion. What's worse is that the Fat Lady never liked me, so she stalled when opening the portrait at my demand. The pain had gradually faded but the marks were still there, tears caressed openly down my face and my thoughts ran wild.

I couldn't think properly, so I raced up to my room, collected pajamas and accessories before running into the bathroom for a serious chat with Dani, the mirror.

"Oh why hello dear. It is very nice to see you again; well I knew I would eventually see you again with the whole 'bathing' hygiene thing… How are you today?" Dani spoke as soon as I entered the room with a slamming door behind me.

"Dani, I'm alright but can I just tell you something?"

"What ever you like honey, us mirrors are sworn to secrecy, we can't even tell Dumbledore what is happening for example I can't even tell him about any secrets that I 'accidentally' overhear…" Dani wheezed, assuring her secret keeping ability.

"Well when I got beaten today because I hadn't gone to Dumbledore yet and begged him to change houses, My Angel came, he actually came." I whispered, climbing into the bathtub filled with Peaches and Cream bubbles.

"Who dear? I'm sorry but I thought you said your Angel came…" the mirror inquired, obviously in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard right Dani; My Angel did come and probably saved my life." I scorned coldly, _if she didn't believe me then I won't tell her._

"Oh okay honey, go on…" she bubbled, eager for more.

"My angel did actually come…but this all seems so unreal…" I mumbled, still in shock that someone, actually bothered to help a complete idiot.

"I wonder who he is." Dani thought out loud, attracting my attention.

"Someone who over heard Harry and I talking in Herbology obviously…" I replied thoughtfully, sinking deeper into the bubbly mass of warm soothing water.

"Why is that may I ask?" the mirror inquired, the bathroom lights reflecting of its face.

"Because when Harry asked to ask me something I said ' You already did Harry…' and so he must have eavesdropped on Harry and my conversation!" I angrily concluded.

"Maybe it's actually Harry…" Dani answered calmly, her slightly wheezy voice started to sound very annoying, just like Hermione's did when she was bossing people around.

_But Hermione was just stressed out; she's not that bad once you talked to her one-on-one now was she?_

_Alright, back to the point anyway!_

"No it couldn't be… he doesn't care about me, Harry was only curious about my…wounds, that's all." I quickly denied, because it's palpable that it's untrue.

"But only curiosity honey? I doubt it, unless he has some pretty serious 'curiosity issues', which he obviously doesn't…"

"But Harry doesn't like me in **that** way, nor do I like **him** in **that** way." I sighed, I felt like I was lying to myself, but I wasn't. Was I?

"Oh okay…you're so in **denial** dear that it is very amusing listening to your babble on how you don't like this guy. Just give **in** to fate honey, accept your little crush and move in for the taking." Dani laughed heartedly, adding more fuel to my anger, confusion and utmost frustration.

"I have no fate." I hissed, pulling myself out of the bathtub, letting the water drain down the pipe and getting ready for a long restless sleep ahead of me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Hey sorry guys/ girls for not writing anything on any other chapters but yeah, thanks for reviewing heaps (16 only though) Keep on reviewing please!!! Your feedback does count, trust me on this one. Umm, what else to say? Oh yeah please read my friends Harry/Parvati stories too, her pen name is: **nostalgiafallen **so please read and review that one… Also if you kind of like Draco… read **'Draco's Massacre' **and **'You Never Know' **Thanks again my faithful reviewers also another author to be on the watch for is my beta's fan fictions! They're truly great! Her pen name is **Second-Hand Heart. **If you want more chapters review and I'll download more onto fan fiction if you do not review…no chapters! **

**Be on the lookout for another story of mine that I'm putting up soon it's called **'How Snape got his greasy hair' **…**

**Love Shadow Silver Wolf xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After storming out of the bathroom and away from Dani, I passed through the Common Room, feeling someone's eyes on the back of my head, I forced myself not to turn around and slap them. I continued further until I reached my comforting plush bed in the Girl's Dorm.

_Was Dani right about my angel being Harry?_

_It couldn't be…I don't believe_

_You don't have to believe it._

_Fine, but then who could it be?_

_Why don't we just ask him then?_

_Oh yeah that'll be something to see, I would go up to him after his Quidditch practice and say. 'Hi Harry, nice flying out there, by the way, did you happen to save my life when I was beaten up by my parents last Hogmeade's trip?'_

_Well you could make anything sound stupid with that sarcastic tone._

"I'm sick so of arguing with you!" I snarled, I took my frustration out on the red pillows on my bed and viciously pounding them as hard as I could.

"Parvati if you're going to pound something, pound Justin Filch-Fletcher, he broke up with me today and like, I'm sooo totally like angry at him. Can you believe the nerve of that Hufflepuff?!" a ditzy voice behind me angrily spat. I knew it was Lavender; she's the only one who would go out with that perverted little Hufflepuff and then get dumped by him because he finally had screwed her.

I continued punching even harder, I loathed Lavender, I despised my parents and what they've done and I absolutely **hate** being confused like this, it's the worst feeling in the world, being befuddled.

"Like Parvati you're going to break a nail if you continue like acting totally like a tomboy." Lavender sighed, slightly annoyed still. Lavender collapsed onto her luxurious four-poster bed and pulled out another one of her 'beauty kits' for her to use.

"I don't care Lavender; I have bigger things to worry about then just a torn bit of my nails." I hissed, pulling out another canvas and my ebony and silver box.

"Oooh! Is it a **boy**? If it is please go on!" Lavender squealed, edging forward on her bed to listen.

She was utterly pitiable, doesn't she understand when I don't want to be talked to, and Dani wasn't even helping, it seemed like then wheezy, secret-keeping mirror only made things worse by saying something that seemed like the least likely thing.

Rolling my eyes, I ripped my surrounding gold and red four-poster bed curtains shut and began another one of my paintings.

This one was different though, it was of an angel still, but I drew him from what I had barely seen in that alleyway. Even though I was dazed beyond reasoning, I still heard his gentle, soft voice and I did see a flash of black hair so I continued on, drawing my angel and letting my imagination run wild…

……………………………HARRY'S P.O.V. ………………………………………………………………

I watched Parvati stomp out of the bathroom; I was just on my way to the boy's bathroom when I heard her last words before her, loud exit.

They confused me beyond belief and yet enticed me to find out why she had said those four, very final words. 'I have no fate' sounded like she had given up on everything, maybe it was because of her beating that afternoon or maybe it was something the girl's mirror had said.

What ever it was, I had to find out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I climbed out of the deep bath, grabbed the nearest towel, and casually walked over to the enchanted mirror Daniel, from what I had heard, that was the mirror of the girl's bathroom brother. I hope it was true, for Parvati's sake.

"How are you Harry? Have a good bath there? Man you've grown a lot since the first year; I'll be surprised if there weren't the entire seventh year girl's in Hogwarts chasing after you hey?" Dan immediately prodded me with many questions before waiting eagerly for his many awaited answers.

"Before I answer your questions, can you answer mine by asking your sister Daniela from the Gryffindor's girl's bathroom?" I fired at him, setting the deal up as I dried my messy hair and put on my glasses.

"As long as it isn't perverted then yes; fire away."

"It's not about peeking in on the girls; I'm not a Hufflepuff like Justin Filch-Fletcher. What made Parvati Patil from my year say just a moment ago, 'I have no fate' and why is she being beaten up and by whom?" I inquired, picking up my toothbrush and began my dental cleaning routine.

For a few moments I heard a slight muffling sound before Daniel began talking to me.

"I cannot tell you about the beating but well, the reason why she said those four words was… it was about…" Dan mumbled.

"About who? It is about that song she's been singing?" I was getting angry, he had the answers but he wasn't giving them to me fast enough.

"Spit it out Daniel!" I hissed, raising my fist in a dire, fatal threat.

"That song, I assume you don't know the lyrics let me tell you them before I tell you the rest, then you will understand Harry.

**Even when your life crumbles**

**Even when you want to die**

**Just don't give up**

**There's no need to cry**

**Tomorrow's another day**

**Soon your angel will come**

**And make things right**

**It'll protect you forever**

**Hold you throughout the night**

**So don't give up**

**Hold your head up high**

**Your angel will be there**

**Every time you cry... **that song is called 'Your Angel' just to let you know."

"Just tell me Dan; other guy's want tot use the bathroom too." I sighed; the song meant nothing to me, I wish he'd hurry up already.

"Well today, when she got beaten up, her Angel came and saved her, wiped away her tears, he made things right and apparently listened in to Parvati's and your conversation in Herbology."

"What the hell do you mean?" I dolefully replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I mean when she was saved, she inquired about asking a question but when the angel replied, it said what dear Parvati had said earlier. Which was: 'you already did ask a question' or something similar to that. Dani, my lovable sister concluded that **you** were Parvati's angel, of course she didn't take **that** very well and then my sister said something about fate and that's when the young Patil girl said…" Daniel babbled on.

"I have no fate." I finished for him, stunned by what had caused her to say those words.

"I was what she denied having a crush on or anything else, it was me…" I spluttered, shaking my head in utter disbelief.

_TELL HER! TELL PARVATI THAT YOU SAVED HER! TELL HER THAT YOU WANT HER! _

_What? No, I couldn't tell, she didn't want me to know anyway… whether I saved her or not. I'm not telling._

_OH SHUT UP YOU STUBBORN GIT AND DAMN WELL TELL HER, AT LEAST TALK TO HER!_

_No._

And with that I left the bathroom, without uttering another single word, my thoughts raced as I grabbed my broom, they raced when I stood on the seventh year boy's dormitory balcony and they still raced as I took off in flight. That song never leaving my head…

**Even when your life crumbles**

**Even when you want to die**

**Just don't give up**

**There's no need to cry**

**Tomorrow's another day**

**Soon your angel will come**

**And make things right**

**It'll protect you forever**

**Hold you throughout the night**

**So don't give up**

**Hold your head up high**

**Your angel will be there**

**Every time you cry...**

I knew I was Parvati's Angel, I knew I had to stop any harm coming to her but I didn't know why I wanted to so much…


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

Hey guys and girls its **Shadow Silver Wolf** here!

Okay here's the lowdown.

With my **four** stories, it's taking longer to type, think and make my stories as original as and better than all the others. So, unfortunately, I have to put a few stories on hold for about two week's tops (and that's a promise!). I'm really, really (x1000000000) sorry about this annoying and probably frustrating for everyone but I am still writing them so yeah!

I hope everyone reviews!

**xxx Shadow Silver Wolf xxx**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Swerving in and out of the Hogwarts Towers, past the flags that fluttered aimlessly in the icy cold wind and searched for the place where most of my questions can finally be answered.

Upon finding the right window, I swooped gracefully into the large room and skidded a few feet before landing in front of the very person I sort out to see.

A small high-pitched scream, sounding more like a whimpering shriek erupted from the tall, elegant girl, causing sighs, grunts and shifts of positions from the other girls lying in the nearby bunks.

"What the fuck in Merlin's bloody name are you doing here?"

"I don't think 'Merlin' has 'fuck' in it Padma." I replied calmly, slightly apprehensive about the six girls who lay comfortably in their plush four-poster beds.

"So? What are you doing when here?" Padma inquired angrily, folding her arms on top of her chest and stepping forward.

"It's about Parvati. I need to know what's hap-"

"Shhh! Not here you idiot, go to the Quidditch Pitch storeroom, I'll be there in ten minutes." Padma hushed me, grabbed her broom and ushered me out of the Ravenclaw room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I continued painting late into the night. Everyone, including Lavender had gone to bed already, leaving me in a somewhat peaceful area for now. My curtains around my bed were still jammed shut as my hands caressed the painting with one of my many paintbrushes, scattering a vast selection of greys, whites, blacks, and finally, an emerald green.

_My Angel does have black hair, raven black hair of course. _

_Similar almost exactly like Harry's…_

_No….he wouldn't save me…even if his hair was **similar** to his own mass clump of sable black hair._

_Face it Parvati, Dani says Harry's your Angel and she has the facts to prove it and what do you have? Just a gradually fading feeling that he isn't your Savour..._

As the truth dawned on me I finally noticed whose face it was on My Angel that my hand had been subconsciously painting; it was Harry's.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The freezing icy cold wind ruffled my already wind-swept hair as I awaited the arrival of Parvati's twin, Padma.

"Good you're here." A voice behind me murmured, the voice barely heard over the rustling over the Forbidden Forest tree leaves.

"Yeah I am, now tell me, what's going on with Parvati?" I demanded immediately, not bothering to look at Padma.

"Nothing's going on with my daughter. Little boys like you shouldn't be out all alone Harry Potter." The voice menacingly hissed, as a large force collided with me as I was knocked off my broom.

I was falling faster and faster as I tried to make out whom forcibly hit me, the man followed me on his broom, inches from my left I saw him. My attacker was huge, nearly seven feet tall, shiny black hair, and pure black eyes. I reached for my broom which was also falling near me but as I plummeted closer and closer to the grounds the wind snatched my firebolt away from me and threw it into the vast lake.

"You will learn not to meddle in my family matters, but since you don't have a proper family you wouldn't know about these things." He forebodingly muttered, grabbing me around the wrist, no less then a meter away from the hard ground and swept me away, back into the sky and away from Hogwarts.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I exclaimed, struggling against his steely grip, I was sure my wrist had at least been sprained throughout the whole confrontation and the back of my head still throbbed loudly from the collision.

"Somewhere where I can and will knock some sense into you."

As the sun crept through the curtains, the warm, orange glow shone into the room. My muscles ached from the lack of sleep, I never moved from the position of sitting up straight and staring continually at the portrait of my angel.

"Oh Seamus, do it a little harder…" Lavender murmured in a dreamy, giggly voice, she was of course dreaming of having a little fun with the Irish seventh year.

The other seventh year girls stirred slightly, they too were mumbling about certain boys and what they were dreaming about.

"Ron, stick that in me or I'll break it off…"

"We'll be caught in the closest Cory…"

"Blaise baby, we should use condoms or at least a spell."

"Dean, oh Dean!"

Sighing, I stretched, I eventually managed to crawl out of bed, and my legs were still tangled in the mess so I ended up falling out of my four poster bed. On the way to the bathroom, I gradually collected all of my items that I need for my bath and stumbled progressively into the seventh year girl's bathroom. When I finally got there, I was greeted again by the bubbly, wheezy voice of Dani the mirror.

"Dear, oh my honey something bad has happened to your angel!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey guys and girls. Yes I decided to continue writing this one, no matter what my ex-beta will say or/and will do to me.**

**Unfortunately, I'm going to stop my first story "You Never Know" because my beta "Second-Hand Heart" and I have had a horrible fight, this of course unfortunately will reflect on my story-writing.**

**Anyway, that was such a short chapter . Sorry, my minds on some problems that my friends and I have been having. If you're actually concerned for me check out my live journal "Shadowicywolf" as my pen name at ****hope you enjoyed this one!**

**xxx Shadow Silver Wolf xxx**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Damn girl, why did you have to fucking faint helplessly on me?" a distant voice snarled viciously, edged with icy steel.

_Nobody would be up yet; I bet no one even knows that I'm gone…_ I thought miserably, wincing when my binds tightened by my kidnapper.

I had no idea I was going, yet I felt a sense of panic and alarm coursing through my veins, wherever I was going, it was certainly away from Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you **dared** to tell that disgusting, meddlesome **Gryffindor** about your own failing and **then** blaming it on your own, kind-hearted parents that only want what's best for you!" the voice became sharper, louder and more feminine as the woman emphasized each word with her own unique malicious tone.

Groaning, I knew who the mysterious, sharp tongued captor was. I rolled into my old foetal position, like I had turned into during the many summer days and nights I had been punished, because of not what I had done, but for who I am.

We were still flying aimlessly in the sun streaked sky, and I was still hanging from the burly man's hand like some muggle rag doll. My head throbbed like it had been hit with a rather ravenous bludger and my wrist twinged with each moment of my hopeless struggle.

Since the sun had risen, my hijacker had flown into the silvery coloured clouds in hope to leave no trace to follow. Unfortunately, the fluffy looking vapours were actually quite full of icy water, so we were drenched as Mr. Patil and I soared up through them.

"Bloody girl… I hope Paullina has taken care of her… She'll be taught a lesson soon enough…I've just got to take care of this intrusive boy… Maybe I could get rid of them… at the same time…!" Mr. Patil muttered under his breath, I caught just enough of it to realise that Parvati's mother had kidnapped her whilst her father kidnapped me.

_This isn't going to be a walk in the park… I hope Parvati's alright…_ I thought, glancing at the town that slowly came into view as Parvati's father dragged me onwards through the sky.

The town was very quaint, small little rows of average cottage-like houses, it was like this town had come out of a fairy tale or a bed time story, nothing was wrong with it - or so I thought there was nothing wrong with this town.

"Where are we exactly, it looks like we're at a damnable fairy tale village?" I inquired incredulously, I had been to the evil 'villains' lair before, but this was just too weird- too perfect.

"Nosy and unintelligent, wow, what a winning combination; no wonder why they put you into Gryffindor!" Mr. Patil sneered sarcastically before adding, "No, this isn't where I live you little parasitic worm from Dumbledore's bowels! It's an illusion, this, none of this really exists."

As he said this I glimpsed at the village before double taking.

He was right there was no village. Every house, every garden, every street had vanished and in their places were a vast land of roses of all kinds and some colour roses I never knew existed. The grass was lush and neatly cut, each blade the same length and I'm pretty sure that was a huge lake in the far distance- next to a gigantic shadow.

No it wasn't a shadow, coming closer to the lake and the mysterious building of pure black stone.

_Were all castles this big and ominous?_

"What haven't you seen another castle other than that bloody Hogwarts schools building? No, I suppose you have not, being so poor and pathetic…" my kidnapper inquired his tone was more menacing then he looked.

_If this is how they treated Parvati, their own daughter, when she was here, I know I have got to stop them and get her out of this castle for good…_

"Have you asked Dumbledore yet!" my mother shrieked, she was behind me, tying my hands and feet to my bed; well it wasn't really a bed, just an old mouldy mattress.

"No…" I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes, the bad memories had swarmed back to me. I could block them out when I was at Hogwarts but now that I am home again, there's no stopping the pain.

"What did you say maggot?"

"No I didn't…" I raised my voice to a mere whisper now, just bearable to hear and just understand.

"How dare you defy your parents," my mother's flaming whip lashed out onto my pale flesh, "I have raised you," the leather ripped through my skin, "to obey your **loving** mother and father" the tiny droplets oozed out of my body, "not to become infatuated with some revolting," I felt like my own bones had been slashed by her whip, "scum of the earth **Gryffindor** boy!"

Tears dribbled down my blood and dirt caked face and slowly formed a small pool of water that disappeared into the already liquid ridden mattress. My whole pale bloody had been vicious torn, battered, rigidly transformed from a somewhat recognisable girls body to a sickening, deformed pile of dilapidated flesh, rose red blood and sheet white bones. My hopes of surviving this year crashed and burned like a heap of burning rubble. I shook unstably, head spinning, my eyes unfocused as I realized that she wasn't finished my punishment yet.

"You're coming with me, you steaming bowl of white-ass pus…" she sneered venomously, levitating my mattress and 'accidentally' running me into cobwebs, the ceiling several times and a wall twice before managing to move me into my closet, which in actual fact was the only part of my bedroom where I painted.

_What the hell is happening?_

_I don't know but it cannot be good…_

"In here." Mr. Patil snarled as he shoved me into a dimly sun lit room.

The room itself looked like someone had personally axed every piece of ebony furniture and laced it in tiny silvery cobwebs.

Dried puddles of what looked like blood were randomly splattered across the floor and as my eyes wandered further; and my stomach knotted as I recognised more recent blood pools. The mainstream of newly bled blood was surrounding and was on one particular spot- a mouldy old mattress.

"Now, go over to that corner." He ordered, nudging me into the direction of the farthest corner, right near that very same old mattress.

I remained silent as I tried to move, being hung for hours by your broken wrist didn't exactly make me flexible enough to move.

"Move!"

I turned suddenly around, despite the throbbing pain in my shoulders and wrists; I raised my fists and swung at my kidnapper. My knuckle landed precisely on the point of his square-ish jaw. My captor tilted his head back and hissed in a low, vulgar voice.

Without thinking I launched myself at the 6 foot ,8" leering man and pummelled my fists into his chest. Sweat drenched my back as I continued, not thinking about my wand, not thinking about his, all I was thinking about was saving Parvati.

"Foolish move you pathetic piece of Gryffindor scum, no wonder your parents are rotting in their graves now…" Mr. Patil growled, grabbing both my shoulders and heaving me off of his vast body.

Without another thought he threw me over to the far corner and conjured several ropes to keep me there.

"Fuck you!" I snarled as I spat at his feet, then I glared furiously right back at him.

"Oh **that's **going to cost you, you little son of a bitch…" Mr. Patil smirked satisfactorily; pulling at his wand and instead of pointing it to me, he pointed it to the cupboard.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Heya readers and reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter, I made Harry fight back etc. just to make it interesting!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Shadow Silver Wolf**


End file.
